


Bridging The Distance

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Side Effects Series [3]
Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does distance make bionic parts grow fonder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging The Distance

Title: Bridging the Distance  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Bionic Woman  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
Rating: 18

 

Jaime Sommers was buzzing, mentally and physically. Her assignment to bring down a large group of international gun smugglers had taken a more complicated twist that afternoon and she was glad it was almost over. She found herself unable to sit still, random energy coursing along her limbs. Snuggling deeper into her black goose down jacket Jaime tried to get more comfortable in the back of the slow moving cab, her jumbled thoughts turning to home.

Tousled blonde hair, adorably sleepy and still tangled naked in her bed sheets. That’s how she’d left Ruth a long week and a half ago before catching her flight to the East Coast. She wished Ruth had been able to make this trip with her and the team but a conference in San Francisco was conflicting.

The memory of Ruth’s hands trailing over her body sent off shivers along Jaime’s spine, nerve endings sparking. It was hard to believe it had only been a few months since her anthrocytes had gone so off line, starting their whole affair. Jaime sat up as she realized that was the last time she had felt like this.

As if thinking of her lover conjured her, Jaime’s cell phone rang. Flipping it open she felt better just hearing the steady voice on the other end. “Hey, it’s me.”

Jaime smiled. “Hi, I was just thinking of you.” Jamie watched the winter cityscape crawl by from the back of her cab. Her heartbeat was racing again and a familiar tingling was still growing in the pit of her stomach. Ruth’s low laugh rolled over her, doing nothing to calm Jaime’s already jangled nerves. “Where are you?”

Ruth pushed the door open and flicked the light on in the dark room. “I’m just getting in now.” She put her laptop case down on the sofa and dropped her keys by the TV set. “Becca said to say hi. We had dinner last night at that Chinese place you like downtown.”

Jaime was glad Becca and Ruth were getting along. Introducing them had been stressful, and luckily Becca had thought her strange secrecy lately had to do with this new and different relationship. Other than the teasing about her having a thing for doctors and begging to get a cat, Becca had accepted everything pretty easily. “Did you at least try the sushi this time?”

“No, I still think food should be cooked Jaime, despite what you Sommers girls say. Becca ordered it though.” Relaxing on the couch, Ruth had taken the slim laptop out of its case and started to boot it up. She heard honking on the other end as she logged onto the secure Berkut site. “What’s with all the noise?”

Jaime leaned forward and peered at the traffic jam in front of her cab. “Gridlock. We’ve had a dump of snow here and everything is moving at a snail’s pace.”

Ruth glanced out her window at the twinkling city skyline, a large full moon starting to rise. “It was gorgeous today, and hot. I think I’ll take the GTO out for a spin later down the coast, blow some cobwebs out of my head.” She stretched her neck from side to side, stiff from her long commute.

“I can just about see my hotel from here.” Leaning back Jaime tried to ignore the building tension in her body and focus on Ruth’s voice. Sighing she closed her eyes. “God, I wish I was home with you.”

Ruth opened the classified documents Nathan had forwarded to Berkut’s encrypted server. Grainy security camera images of Jaime talking to Sarah Corvus scrolled across the screen.

“Tough assignment?” she said softly, the images distracting her. Ruth brought up shots of Sarah running her hand along Jaime’s arm, cupping Jaime’s cheek, Jaime leaning into the caress, eyes closed. Ruth couldn’t stop the overwhelming wave of hurt. Damn.

Another sigh and a long silence. “Yeah. Listen, we need to talk when I get back.” Ruth’s stomach dropped and she swallowed down the stab of fear and panic.

“I’m here now Jaime. What’s going on?” Trying to pull herself together, Ruth focused on Jaime’s voice as she clicked past images of Jaime and Sarah arguing and Sarah storming out of the warehouse. Resumed visual feed from Jaime’s visual cortex picked back up from almost the same time code as the final security camera photo. Having seen enough, Ruth closed the folder and opened the next file Nathan had sent her.

Jaime looked out the window at the people in long thick coats bracing against the freezing wind. “I had an impromptu meeting with Sarah today.” Silence on the other side. Jaime shifted in her seat, concerned. She knew there was unfinished business between the two women.

“How is the Wicked Witch?” Ruth said finally, trying to keep her feelings in check, her voice tight. Ruth wished she could see Jaime’s eyes, they always told her so much more than the young woman wanted to reveal.

“She cornered me in the warehouse where we had rounded up the gun runners. Sarah tried to convince me to go away with her again, to see Anthros. I told her I couldn’t. We argued and she left. I’ve felt odd since then. I think she set my bionics off kilter somehow.” Jaime ran her hand through her hair, frustrated at how unsteady and vulnerable she felt.

Ruth meanwhile scanned Nathan’s report and the latest remote diagnostic readings of Jaime’s systems taken 15 minutes ago. Her bionics and the anthrocytes were vibrating in sync and everything was spiraling dangerously again. It had done so very quickly. Unnaturally so it seemed, even for bionic systems. Skimming Jonas’ text message that just buzzed through her blackberry, she wasn’t the only one sensing something fishy.

“All revved up and no where to go?” Ruth couldn’t help teasing. She could almost hear Jaime roll her eyes. Feeling better that Jaime had told her of the meeting and suspicious of the sudden anthrocytes spike, she logged off and shut down. What is Corvus up to?

“Jonas told me they are worried about you after reading the routine remote diagnostics on your systems. They’ve sent a reset device to your hotel room.” Ruth slipped the laptop back into its carrying case and walked over to the bar to find herself a drink.

“Actually, I’m pretty worried about you too.” Closing her eyes, Jaime could almost imagine Ruth in the cab beside her, the intimate tone whispered in her ear, not sent across a cell phone line. The cab came to a stop and Jaime looked outside.

“We’ll figure something out, you know me. Listen I just pulled up to my hotel.” Jaime paid the cabbie and hopped into the brisk air, dashing through the revolving door and headed for the elevators. “Maybe you can walk me through using whatever device they’ve sent over. I’ll call you back once I’m in the room.” Jaime snapped the phone closed and stepped into the elevator.

The ride up to the 7th floor seemed to take forever. Jaime clenched her right hand, feeling the bionics flex and move with an odd undercurrent of energy. Something is definitely not right.

Her mind turned to the package waiting for her. What had Nathan been able to come up with? He had been talking about an emergency personal reset device he was working on. Looking at the preliminary schematics and computer design Jaime had thought it looked like some bizarre high tech sex toy. Ruth had brazenly whispered she hoped it came with a comfortable harness and was looking forward to taking it for a test drive. This earned Ruth a whack on the shoulder, followed by a raised eyebrow and sexy smirk. Her center throbbed now just thinking about it.

Pulling her key card out as Jaime approached her room, she stroked it through the lock and opened the door. She knew immediately something wasn’t right. A light swishing sound inside caught her ear, sending Jaime straight into stealth mode, primed for whatever would happen next. Through the wall she could make out a heat signature by the large window.

Random thoughts sped through her mind. Had Sarah come to finish their discussion? With her body so frustrated, would she be able to resist her advances again? At least she wouldn’t go without a fight. Adrenalin pumping, she stepped silently into the dark room.

Sharp ears had heard her anyway. “Is that any way to greet a guest?” the blonde turned from the view, white wine swirling in a glass as the stunned younger woman walked deeper into the hotel room.

“I thought you were taking the GTO for a spin?” Jaime’s eyes darkened, her shock slowly turning to a pleased and relieved smile.

“Something more important came up.” Ruth barely got the words out before her arms were full of sinewy brunette. A cold nose burrowed under Ruth’s collar nuzzling her neck as a soft whisper floated up.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

Stroking her fingers through the long dark tresses, Ruth hugged her even closer. “Me too.” Jaime pulled back slightly before brushing along Ruth’s lips, pressing closer for a tender kiss, quickly melting into the moist heat of her mouth.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Ruth caressed Jaime’s cheek. “How are you feeling?” She trailed long fingers down Jaime’s throat to snag the zipper of the dark winter jacket before tugging it down. Hands dipping inside, she slipped it off Jaime’s shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Ruth moved to peel Jaime’s shirt off next.

“Hot and bothered about covers it.” Jaime tried to focus. Ruth slowly undressing her was distracting as was the thought of seeing more of Ruth’s toned body. “You are wearing too much clothing.”

Ruth laughed as the younger woman grabbed the hem of the offending sweater and stripped it off her body. “So impatient!” Jaime moved in for a deeper kiss, tongues sliding together. Picking the older woman up effortlessly Jamie moved them away from the window. Ruth moaned as she felt the wall suddenly behind her, plaster rough on her back. She locked her legs around Jaime’s waist, grinding slowly against the taut stomach, bionic hand supporting her, easily holding her weight.

“As much fun as this is,” Ruth arched her back as Jaime started moving down her throat, twisting buttons open with her left hand as she went. “Don’t you think we should be taking care of you right about now?” Ruth watched as Jaime ignored her and worked with a careful deliberateness, opening her blouse and spreading the material, taking in the sight of her. Jaime squeezed her breast, running her thumb along the silky bra material teasing the nipple underneath. Ruth groaned and rolled her hips against Jaime.

Jaime tore her eyes away from the flushed skin and met Ruth’s gaze, her right eye now throbbing an eerie green glow as her body’s demands became very clear. Panting, needing her touch, Jaime couldn’t seem to form words.

Sliding down Jaime’s body to stand, Ruth took her lover’s hands and leaned in for a smoldering kiss. Caught off guard and off balance, Jaime was surprised to find herself spun and pushed back roughly against the wall. Ruth pressed tightly against her body, trapping Jaime’s wrists against the wall, while nipping and kissing her way to a sensitive earlobe. Soon roving hands reacquainted themselves with Jaime’s body, as Ruth stroked overheated flesh.

“Please, Ruth...” Jaime moaned into Ruth’s ear, unable to take much more, her body on fire. Pushing weakly on Ruth’s shoulder with her left hand, she could hear a soft chuckle as the blonde sank to her knees. Strong hands traced along narrow hips, zipping open Jaime’s pants and smoothly sliding underwear and black denim over her thighs, down her legs and off.

Ruth kissed a return trail up the inside of a smooth thigh, stopping as she reached damp dark curls. Jaime thrust forward, silently asking for her touch. Guiding a powerful leg over her shoulder, opening Jaime further, Ruth slipped her tongue into wet folds, lazily circling the stiff clit she found there.

Rocking against Ruth’s insistent mouth, Jaime was quickly losing control. She couldn’t seem to get close enough, her left hand tangled in Ruth’s hair pulling her nearer. Ruth teased her with quick faint flicks of her tongue, before starting to build a steady rhythm. Jaime felt Ruth’s arm wrapping around her waist, as finger tips tickled along her most sensitive flesh, parting her and then suddenly filling completely.

Jaime gasped and bucked against the strong hand. Ruth built the tempo steadily, pulling out slightly before thrusting into her again and again, taking her closer to the edge with each stroke. Jaime moaned, begging for release as she felt every nerve end and bionic circuit jumping and sparking, her body twitching in anticipation as she raced to her approaching orgasm. Finally, a molten path spiraled from her belly and Jaime felt her body explode.

Slowly Jaime returned to herself, waves of pleasure flowing over her, calming her strained systems. Sliding back up her body, Ruth caught and held her, Jaime needing the strength and safety of her arms as she caught her breath. The undercurrent of buzzing energy was still there, but not nearly as overwhelming. Jaime leaned in, tasting herself on Ruth’s lips as they kissed softly.

Pulling back slightly, Ruth noticed Jaime’s right eye still throbbed faintly with unspent energy. Dear lord, she’s going to be the death of me…

Heading for the bedroom, Ruth tugged Jaime’s hand. “Come on, I’m no where near done with you yet.”

*****

Ruth sprawled naked across the large bed on her stomach, Jaime draped across her back snuggling close, enjoying the warmth of the other woman. Listening to Ruth’s soft breathing, she stroked her fingers through the short blonde hair and sighed.

Ruth’s eyes slid open, lazily enjoying her lover’s touch. Rolling over she settled on her back and pulled the younger woman close. Ruth knew something was going on with Jaime yet was worried about what it was. Finally she just bit the bullet. “Spill it, Sommers.”

“How do you do that?” Jaime whispered more to herself than to Ruth, tracing the soft shell of her ear with a finger tip. “You always seem to know what to say at exactly the right time.”

“I’m telepathic, didn’t I mention that? Berkut didn’t hire me just for my pretty face and above average gun skills you know.” Ruth offered a teasing lopsided grin. Growing serious, Ruth tucked the dark head under her chin, enjoying the close contact. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything.”

Jaime closed her eyes and just soaked up Ruth’s warmth and solid strength for a moment. “Today, when I was with Sarah, it was like something called to me.” Ruth grew still for a moment beneath her. Concerned, Jaime sat up slightly and looked into apprehensive hazel eyes. “My body reacted to her, like a magnet pulling. I wasn’t sure I could control it.”

Ruth’s eyes dulled, Jaime could hear the older woman’s heart beating faster. Jaime ran her fingers into short blonde hair wanting to ease the pain she saw lurking just beneath the surface.

“I was so afraid. Afraid of losing you. Afraid of losing this. You mean so much more to me than someone who can scratch the itch. It’s you I want, and that I need. It made it clear to me that you’re my family now.” Jaime dipped her head and then lifted her eyes shyly.

“I love you Ruth.” Jaime watched as the hazel paled to yellow, still amazed each and every time she actually saw it happen.

“I love you too.” Ruth whispered back, letting the last wall fall away from her heart. Ruth slid her hand up into dark hair and tugged Jaime down into a tender kiss, both women finally coming home.

******

The menacing blonde stood by the hotel room door, bionic ears tuned to the soft moans inside. Well, so much for plan Hot to Trot.

But Sarah could be patient. Ruth may have won this round, but there would be more opportunities to win the war. Many more.

Turning back to the elevators, Sarah Corvus disappeared once again into the night.


End file.
